The present invention relates to a method for coating a roll used in, e.g., a paper machine, and a coated roll for a paper machine.
In the prior art, a process for coating a roll with polyurethane by means of rotation casting is known. However, in the prior art processes, for the central unit of the coating system, a satisfactory method is not known in which the coating of a so-called shape-profiled and/or hardness-profiled roll can take place smoothly without discontinuities in the hardness or in the shape (thickness) of the coating.